The present invention relates to a method of making liquid crystal displays capable of producing high contrast images.
Liquid crystal displays are representative compact display devices which have been broadly used in many electric appliances. Because liquid crystal materials do not have light emitting ability and are driven by means of a pair of electrodes between which a liquid crystal layer is disposed, electrode arrangements made of a conductive transparent oxide (CTO) material have to be formed over the whole plane of the display area. The resistivities of such CTOs are relatively high, as compared with other conducting materials, for example, not lower than 2.times.10.sup.-4 ohm centimeter. An increase in electrode thickness decreases the brightness of the display.